Something Worth Fighting For
by Berylla Chubb
Summary: A little harmless pranking turns into something more when Harry catches Ginny in his dorm room...


**A/N: It is not imperative that you read _Harry Potter and the French Blue_ first, but it might be nice to have the background information.**

Harry entered the common room, still feeling sore and tired from the day's training session with Dumbledore. They were working on some new Banishing Charms right now, but the only thing Harry seemed to keep banishing was himself--right into the wall.

As he climbed through the portrait hole he found Ron and Hermione studying together on the couch by the fireplace. Well, at least Hermione was trying to. Ron was busy putting his arms around her and stealing as many kisses as he could.

"Ron! You really should concentrate on finishing your homework!" Hermione scolded despite the fact that she had a huge grin on her face and was only halfheartedly pushing him away.

"Aww, I already finished most of it! Don't I get a break?" Ron whined. He nuzzled Hermione's neck, making her giggle. "Besides, how am I supposed to concentrate with such a pretty girl sitting next to me?"

Hermione's smile grew wider as she gave him one more determined push. "You didn't seem to have too much trouble when your--Harry!" She looked up just in time to see Harry trying to make a quiet exit to his dorm without disturbing the two lovebirds. "How did training go?"

Harry turned and gave Ron and Hermione a tired smile and wave. "Exhausting. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Wait! Did you finish your Charms essay?" Hermione asked the second he put his foot on the first stair.

"_No_," Harry groaned.

"Harry! It's due tomorrow!"

"I know, I know," Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "I'll be right back." He put his glasses back on and continued upstairs to fetch his bookbag.

"Oh, by the way Harry--" Harry was halfway up the stairs when he turned to hear what else Hermione had to say. However, by then Ron had finally succeeded in pinning her against the back of the couch and Hermione suddenly found her mouth otherwise occupied. Harry shrugged and continued upstairs.

Harry had just reached the door of his dorm when he froze. Ginny, his girlfriend for almost a year now, was in his room, going through his trunk. All thoughts of being tired disappeared as a mischievous grin spread across his face. He started sneaking toward her on his tiptoes, his hands poised for an attack.

He was halfway across the room when Ginny suddenly whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at him. "_Impedimenta!_" she yelled triumphantly. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he flew backwards into the wall.

"Hey!" Harry yelled as he picked himself up and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ginny stood up and grinned at him. "That's what you get for trying to sneak up on a poor, defenseless girl," she declared. She clasped her hands over her chest and batted her eyes innocently at him.

_Defenseless? Ha!_ "Oh you're going to pay for that."

"Yeah? Make me!"

"Fine!"

Ginny squealed, dropping her wand and turning to run as Harry charged at her. There wasn't very much room in the dorm to run though, and in a matter of minutes Harry had her cornered.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ginny screamed as Harry picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Harry laughed as Ginny futilely kicked her feet and hit his back with her fists. "No, I think I rather like you up there--"

"You put me down, or I'll tell Remus!"

Harry gasped dramatically. "Oh no! Don't tell Remus! Anything but that!" he said, pretending to panic. "Well, alright--" he immediately walked over to his bed and plopped her onto it. Then he jumped in after her.

"What're you--HARRY!" Ginny shrieked with laughter as Harry quickly found the vulnerable spots on her sides and began tickling her mercilessly.

"Say it! Say it!"

"Never!" A look of defiance lit Ginny's eyes as she stopped fighting his hands and plunged her own inside his robes. Harry yelled out in surprise when she found his sides and started tickling him back.

They rolled together on the bed trying to out-tickle each other and laughing so hard their sides ached until Harry couldn't handle it anymore. "I give! I give!" he finally gasped. They stopped moving, leaving Harry lying on top of Ginny, his head resting on her shoulder. They laid there in that position for a few minutes, still giggling a little now and then as they worked to catch their breath.

Once he had calmed down, Harry lifted his head and looked at Ginny's face. Her skin was still flushed after their little tumble and her long, flaming red hair was strewn all over the pillows. _Wow, she's so beautiful,_ he thought as he brushed a lock of hair away from her sparkling brown eyes. They closed as Harry leaned forward and gently kissed each of her eyelids. Then he quickly tried to kiss every single one of the freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks. "Harry!" Ginny laughed as she pushed his face away. Her hands lingered on his cheeks as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Harry closed his eyes and lowered his face over hers...

It started out innocently enough. Ginny's arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders, one hand stroking his back and the other getting tangled in his messy black hair. Harry's lips played softly against hers as his fingers gently caressed her ribs and sides. Gradually, the kisses grew more passionate as his hands moved lower and started fiddling with the hem of her blouse. His lips slowly worked their way down the line of her jaw to her neck as his fingers slipped inside her blouse, pushing it off her stomach. Harry's eyes lit with excitement as Ginny rolled them over so that she was on top. That excitement quickly fizzled though when she gave him one last kiss and immediately vacated the bed.

Harry scrambled over to the side of the bed and found Ginny standing next to it, adjusting her clothing. "Please?"

"Harry, you know the answer to that," Ginny said as she smoothed out her hair.

"Just a little--"

"No."

"But--"

"_Harry._" Ginny put her finger over Harry's lips and shook her head. "_No,_" she repeated and headed back to his trunk.

Harry grumbled in protest. After a snog session during the summer that got a little too intimate, Ginny made it clear that she wanted to wait, a fact that was becoming more and more frustrating for him. One thing he did know for sure though; he was crazy about this girl, and if she wanted to wait, well, he was going to wait.

Harry got up and watched Ginny collect the things she had taken out of his trunk. "Find what you need?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered and held up a book on advanced hexes. "You coming downstairs?"

"Yeah; just let me get out of these robes." Ginny nodded and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the door.

Harry stepped in front of his trunk, took off his robes, and put them in. As he took off his tie he happened to glance at the door and noticed Ginny leaning against the door frame. She had a wistful smile on her face as she hugged his book and her wand against her chest.

"What is it?" he asked with a grin as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

Ginny reentered the room and put Harry's book on Ron's bed. Then she walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. He glanced at her in surprise before he put his arms around her shoulders.

"I want to be able to do this again...ten years from now," she breathed as she nestled her head against his shoulder. Harry's mind drifted to the current status of the wizarding community. The war against Voldemort was as brutal as ever, with heavy casualties on both sides. He thought about the crucial part he would eventually have to play in that war and squeezed her shoulders. He buried his face in her hair, letting the scent of lilies overtake him.

"Me t--wait a minute," Harry pulled back a little and looked at Ginny incredulously. "You mean to tell me you'll be denying me sex ten years from now? But we should be married by then!"

Ginny's eyes widened for a moment before she laughed. She playfully wagged a warning finger in his face. "That's right Mr. Potter, so you'd better behave yourself!"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said quickly, trying to hide a smirk. They laughed and hugged each other tightly. "Me too," he whispered. "Twenty, forty, _sixty_ years from now."

Ginny giggled. "You think you'll still be moving that fast after sixty years?"

Harry chuckled as an image formed in his mind of an elderly man and woman hobbling after each other on walkers. "Count on it," he said and growled seductively in her ear.

Ginny giggled again as she pulled back a little and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you Harry," she whispered and smiled into his eyes.

"I love you too," Harry breathed before he kissed her again.

After a few minutes Ginny reluctantly broke the kiss. "We'd better get back downstairs," she said breathlessly, her arms still around him. "Ron and Hermione are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Harry suddenly remembered what those two were actually doing when he first walked into the common room. "No they're not," he quickly said.

Ginny opened her mouth to rebut him, then thought about it a bit. "Hmm, guess you're right," she said absently as she pulled out of his embrace. She shrugged, collected her wand and Harry's book, and headed out. She paused at the door for a moment, glanced back at Harry, and smiled before she left.

Harry watched with a grin as she slowly walked away. Then he grabbed his bookbag and followed her.

_Dumbledore was right, Harry thought. Love, tender moments, a future together--they were definitely worth fighting for._


End file.
